Earbud headphones are used to convert an electronic signal into an audible sound, which is transmitted to the ear of a person using the earbud headphones. Earbud headphones are used in conjunction with many different types of electronic devices, such as media players, hearing aids, cellular telephones, televisions, computers, etc. In contrast to what are referred to in the industry as “on-ear” headphones and “over-ear” headphones, earbud headphones are relatively small headphones that rest within the concha of the outer ear and are often referred to as “in-ear” headphones. Earbud headphones are retained in place by the cooperation and mechanical interference between the earbud headphone and the ear of the user. Some earbud headphones include a portion that is sized and configured to extend from a main body of the headphone into the external auditory canal of the ear.
Earbud headphones are popular among users because they are generally relatively small and portable. Moreover, when a user is participating in various activities, earbud headphones interfere to a much lesser extent with the other accessories or equipment of the user, such as helmets, goggles, hats, and headbands compared to on-ear and over-ear headphones, which often include a headband or other connecting structure (in addition to wiring) extending around the head of the user between each headphone.
As mentioned above, earbud headphones are typically designed to be held in place within a user's ear by sizing and configuring the earbud headphone to cooperate with the anatomy of the ear such that physical interference between the headphone and the ear retains the headphone in place during use. As the size of the ear varies from person to person, earbud headphones may not fit comfortably in the ear of all potential users. For some users, the size of the ear may be too small to allow the earbud headphone to be worn and used comfortably, especially for extended periods of time. For other users, the size of the ear may be too large to securely retain the earbud headphone in position within the ear during use. Thus, for some users, earbud headphones are not comfortable, and for other users, earbud headphones cannot be securely retained within the ear during use. Furthermore, earbud headphones are often worn during physical activity, such as sporting activities and exercise. Extensive movement of the person during use, and moisture originating from rain, snow, or perspiration can facilitate movement of the headphone out of the desired position in the ear of the user.